etomfandomcom-20200214-history
Truman Crusaders
Origins The Truman Crusaders have their origins rooted in Evenes "Alex". Upon joining the group and rising to the prominent position of Memerator, ousting Kenji as the secondary moderator for the Teamspeak in Spring 2016. Upon receiving this prominent position, Evenes was in a position of power, and decided to use this to his advantage by purging the Weaboos from the land in an attempt towards Ethnic Cleansing - this has become the primary objective of The Truman Crusaders. Military Coup The Military Coup of the Teamspeak 3 Server was what rose the faction to great prominence. In order to oust Kenji, the current moderator to the server, Evenes began an aggressive "No weebs in office" Campaign, which was wildly successful among Midwestern voters. The largest promise made on the campaign trail was a Great Wall, one to be built in between the US and Japan, with the goal of having the weaboos pay for it. Once elected, Evenes made short work of Kenji's position, immediately downgrading him to a regular citizen, and at once shaking up the once liberal and migrant-accepting administration. This move was of course opposed by many of the Weaboo migrants, such as Max0r, and of course Kenji, but their views were quickly silenced by having their citizenship revoked. To this day, one of the few members of the Weeb faction who still maintain their administration rights is Harth. Organization of The Nekopara and Nippon Trials Upon taking office, Evenes devised a plan to wither away the hope of one of the most prominent and active weaboos, his close friend Max0r. To do this, he would plan an organized attack, on par with Normandy itself, in order to infect him, and hopefully draw away his faith for the land of Anime and Catgirls. This plan was not met without harsh criticism, however, and the plan soon backfired with a long string of Ironic Memes. When he discovered that Max0r had been severely wounded on the onset of Nekopara Memes, he soon decided that he would send him onto another trial - the Nippon trials. Max0r was forced to play Go Go Nippon! ~My First Trip To Japan until his throat hurt and his eyes bled. But in the midst of it, he still persisted, watching Kill La Kill and Kiznaiver each night before he went to sleep in order to comfort him and maintain his faith. This was not regarded as a complete failure however, as it proved to be a great embarrassment for both the Weaboo Faction and The Truman Crusaders, and resulted in a total disfigurement of Max0r - such as his curse to eternally run like Naruto, and constant need to ingest anime, or die of starvation. Adoration of Henry Truman The Truman Crusaders gain their name from their adoration of Henry Truman, the first and only US president to "Stick it to those fucking weaboos" via atomic fire. The goal of the Truman Crusaders, therefore, is to ultimately revive the atomic fire that once purged the weaboos of the past, and to do so in order to permanently eradicate all weaboos from the face of the Earth. It is also supposedly rumored that The Truman Crusaders have the ultimate goal of reviving Henry Truman from the dead, in order to rain hellfire upon the Japan-spawn until the end of time. Category:Groups